


Unfailingly

by ashtoashes



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: I'm Sorry, Love Letters, M/M, POV Damen (Captive Prince), This Is Sad, and christened it 'the damen being sad in letters' font, i wrote this in like 20 minutes so it's lame, no laurent but u can imagine what he's feeling, poor babies, so here's damen being sad in letters, this is just a little thing i did because i found a cool font on microsoft word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtoashes/pseuds/ashtoashes
Summary: A correspondence from King Damianos V of Akielos to Prince, soon to be King Laurent of Vere. Or rather, a letter from Damen to Laurent.Set after the events of Kings Rising, and before (or in place of) The Summer Palace.





	Unfailingly

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry  
> this is sad  
> i am sad  
> damen is sad  
> sad

~~Your Highness~~ Laurent,  
  
It’s been awhile since you wrote back to me for the last time. Too long. Then again, a day without hearing from you would be far too long. Every day I wake up and feel the aching absence of you in my bed. Our bed, it was always supposed to be ours, just as everything from Arles to Ios should have been ours from the very beginning. Laurent, my prince, my love, I miss you dangerously.  
  
Do not mistake me; I do not resent you for the choice you made. Rather, my love and respect for you have only grown. I couldn’t ask for a better lover than a man who chooses the wellbeing of his people over the longing in his own heart. Though I wish desperately that things could be different, I understand. You always made it clear that if you were forced to choose, Vere would come first, as Akielos must come first for me.  
  
But there are no clauses in my country’s laws that prevent me from missing you so much it feels like my heart will shatter with every breath. Nikandros is getting tired of my moping around the castle; I’m sure you can imagine his face whenever he discovers I am writing to you yet again. _‘Why don’t you give up?’_ he asks. _‘He’s made his choice, and so must you.’_ He’s right. Nikandros is always, infuriatingly, right. He and you are much the same (I can imagine the look of disgust on your face as you ponder over _that_ little opinion – it’s much the same as Nik’s, I’m sure, which only really serves to prove my point, love). But you see, although I know in my heart you won’t write back to me, I can’t seem to stop pouring my entire soul out onto the parchment. It’s cathartic, in a way. You’d probably scoff, if you read these letters, and call me a sentimental barbarian, and I would not care a bit. I’d give anything in the entire world to hear you laugh again, Laurent. Anything.  
  
I remember thinking, all those months ago – a kingdom, or this? And Laurent, sweetheart, my heart chooses this – chooses  you – every time. Even if my head is forbidden, my heart and I remain  
  
  
Unfailingly yours,

Damen

**Author's Note:**

> this was sad  
> thank u for reading  
> pls leave comments or kudos or whatever u feel   
> i might come back to this at some point who knows!!!!!!


End file.
